<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of The Prophet by Profetessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900851">Tales of The Prophet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profetessa/pseuds/Profetessa'>Profetessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>not fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Eldritch, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Unsettling, eldritch horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:19:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profetessa/pseuds/Profetessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a gathering of tales, some of them yet to happen, some of them already lost in the sands of time, but all about the misteries of the arcane forces that lurks in the shadows and that, sometimes, approaches humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of The Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is just a test</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>